


Let the Past Be | Earlier Days | Part 1

by DeadlyNightShade7753



Series: Let the Past Be [1]
Category: Let the Past Be
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyNightShade7753/pseuds/DeadlyNightShade7753
Summary: "Let the past be" is an original story/world created by myself, DeadlyNightShade7753. More will be revealed in time.





	1. Earlier Days | Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place while the characters are in high school/college, most of them anyway. And, that's about all for now.

Perfect amber hair, with pastel yellow tips. Perfectly tanned skin complimented her perfect yellow eyes, shaped perfectly, her eyeliner perfectly even. She, was the definition of perfect... And she knew it, the power she had over the other students was incredible, the sophomore was known to all, even the newest of new freshmen knew who she was. Natalie Umora Valance, daughter of the Acel and Tersa Valance. Her mother, Tersa, the owner of a lawyer firm, her father, Alec, the owner of a chain of stores. Tallying all in the country, their family was the richest. They had two daughters, Natalie, the oldest and Amai, four years younger than Natalie.  
~  
She glanced around the room, bored, then groaned, "There is absolutely nothing to do!" Just after, one of her groupies spoke up.  
"Why don't we head out?" Natalie's groupies were always by her side, male and female. She hadn't gotten a partner yet, but everyone wanted to be hers. Some for the fame, some for actual lust. Her groupies, all having a thing for her in one way or another.  
"That sounds like a good idea~!" Natalie perked up, pointing her perfectly polished index nail towards the town. "Maybe we'll, run into, one of those damn nerds!" She grinned a sick grin, she briefly chuckled as her groupies mimicked her.  
~  
And as she thought, they had literally run into one of the nerds, a young geek, but instead of being a freshman like he should've been, he was a sophomore like Natalie, Yarite Alberk, a quiet little one. His long light brown hair flowed freely with the little wind the town gate. He must of come from the science lab at school, he was wearing his long white lab coat, and his goggles were still on his face also. He wasn't alone like usual, he was with another sophomore, a self mute girl. Long brown hair town in her lower back, she never tied it up, only except for science class, which was wearing his long white lab coat, and his goggles were still on his face also. He wasn't alone like usual, he was with another sophomore, a self mute girl. Long brown hair down to her lower back, she never tied it up, only except for science class, which was mandatory. Bold green eyes that always looked to be glaring slightly, focused on something other than the direct threat in front of them both.  
"Lookie lookie, the class nerds!" Natalie chuckled, takes a few strides closer to them both. Her groupies stayed still, watching as their leader approached the two. "What are you two doing out here alone? Where are your mummies?"  
Her groupies mocked a laugh as Yarite's face turned bright red. "H-hello... Natalie..." He was timid and shy, especially towards the popular students, he went to speak, but noticed the other girl walking around Natalie, little emotion on her face.  
"Don't walk away from me brat!" Natalie hissed as her elbow swing at the girl's neck, only to be intercepted by the girl's hand, catching Natalie's elbow mid swing. "Eh? Impressive, now, what's your name little Miss I'm too good for words."  
The girl stood silent for a moment, her soft voice spoke a single word. "Yumi."  
"Ahh, now I remember you. Shadow Yumi, the foster child who keeps getting rejected from her foster homes!" Natalie laughed. As she stopped, she expected to see a face of misery and despair, but was instead greeted with a face of nothing, a blank stare if that. "Ay don't ignore me bitch!"  
"Whatever." Shadow's voice as emotionless as her expression was. She glanced back at Yarite, giving him the slightest 'let's go' gesture. She continued around Natalie silently, as Yarite followed close behind.  
Natalie smirked. "Her. I want her."

~

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here for the night Shadow?" Yarite had calmed down from the avoided incident before hand, but he knew that Shadow's problems weren't over just yet. She still had to walk back to her current foster home, alone, in the dark. "I'm sure your carers wouldn't mind..."  
But she just shook her head softly. "Thanks, but no thanks." The smallest smile peered over the edge of her pale lips. "These ones gave me curfew..."  
"Aww shucks... Well, can't keep them waiting now can you?" Yarite had known Shadow since they were young, one of Yarite's parents were a foster carers, they had custody of Shadow for a few weeks. Until a false complaint, Shadow was taken off of them. The best family she had had yet. But nerveless, she had always wondered why she was in foster care, all she knew was that her parents could not take care of her at all for one reason or another. She knew their names, Edward Yumi and Laura Yumi, she had a single document of them, their names, and her name. That's all she had. She was given to the foster agency just after birth, from there, she spend each week with a new family, some good, some bad. Her first memory of a foster home was when she was about four, she was quivering in a corner, she had just watched a break into their foster home, luckily her dark hair helped her to not be spotted by them. The flashes of bright red blood spattered across the walls and floor was scaring to a young child. A few minutes after, the authorities arrived, Shadow was the only one still alive, three other foster children and the carers. This wasn't the first time she'd seen blood like this, she had been attacked by multiple foster homes, she was never one to speak lots, and that irritated someone of the foster parents. She often had bruises and cuts from not speaking. But some of the families wanted her to stay silent.  
"Thank you Yarite, see you tomorrow." Shadow ended her sentence with a wave. She adjusted her white hoodie hood around her neck, it wasn't cold enough for her hood to be fully up, but the chill of spring still had a bite. She walked about four blocks before her phone buzzed, she flicked the screen, accidentally accepting the incoming call from one of her foster parents. Reflectively, she moved her phone away, as yelling instantly boomed from her phones speaker. Shadow groaned lightly, as she waited for the yelling to stop; it didn't. "I'm going." She didn't know if they heard her soft voice, but stuff them, she thought. As she slid her phone screen sidewards, it went black. She hung up mid rant. She turned, looking back the way Yarite's place was. Glancing at her phone again, wondering if she should turn back and go to his place, she knew he'd let her stay the night, but still, she'd bothered him too much already. She sighed, continuing walking ahead in silence. 

~

She walked at a calm pace into the school grounds. avoiding eye contact with everyone. Her morning had started just perfectly... She ended up walking around till all hours, then spent a little time on her phone, till it went flat, no light, no alarm, no contact to Yarite either. She didn't get much sleep, next to the cold breeze and the sound of trucks overhead, she spent most of the night under the highway bridge. She didn't have her uniform, but she hoped the school nurse would lend her yet another. She tried to keep the fact she was a 16 year old foster child a secret, but rumors spread like wildfire in a small town. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, she jumped, reflexively flinching her shoulder away and elbowing at the hand. He ducked, waving his hands in surrender.  
"Me! It's me Shadow!" Yarite pleaded for his safety. He sighed softly, standing back up. "I went to your current place, they said you hadn't returned... I got worried, where were you Shadow?" Shadow instantly slapped her hand over his mouth, slightly flushed from embarrassment. She glinted at him, throwing her hand in her pockets, heading towards the school sick bay. Yarite followed close behind. He spoke quietly, hoping only Shadow could hear. "You slept out again, didn't you?" Shadow didn't verbally respond, she only nodded slightly. "You know my door is always open... Right...?" Before he got a response, the bell rang to signify the start of classes. Shadow had already gone ahead. They split ways from there, Shadow's first class, luckily, was a free block. She scurried quickly into the office area, where she was greeted by the school nurse, Haruka Powaze, medium length blonde hair which sparkled in the sunlight. Her perfect, natural bold lips went from her usual smile to a cornered pout at the sight of Shadow.  
"Miss Yumi... This way dear." Haruka held an arm out to Shadow, leading Shadow onto her office. Shutting the door just after they had both entered, Shadow leaned against a wall. "Take a seat, i'll get you another uniform. Did you have dinner?"  
Shadow shook her head silently, she didn't want Haruka to go through extra work just for her, but she was starving, she hadn't eaten since the day before last. As quickly as she expected, she heard a small kettle start to boil.  
"You were suppose to be in Haywell Lane, right?" Haruka kneeled down to the cupboard next to the stainless steel sink. She reached through it, looking deep inside the white cupboard. "You like chicken?"  
"I don't mind." Shadow spoke soft, the warm air in the nurse's office was pleasant, much warmer than the underpass under the highway bridge. "...Thank you, Haruka."  
"No problem, Shadow..." For a moment there was an awkward silence while Haruka poured the hot water into the two mugs that she already had ready set out. "You know-" Before she could finish her sentence, Shadow groaned lightly. Everytime she left a home, Haruka and Yarite would act the same way. She was sick of it. "I'm 16, not 6. I can look out for myself Haruka..." She threw her hands in her pockets and headed for the door.  
"Shadow, wait, please. I was only going to stay that if you want some money for anything, that I'd be glad to lend you some..." The last time Haruka said Give instead of Lend to Shadow, it only made things worse between them. But still, Shadow shook her head lightly, proceeding out of the office, continuing out of the school ground in general. She pulled her hood up, adjusting it over her face. She walked for a while, alone with her thoughts. Should she go back to the agency? Or just sleep out again. Either way, the streets were cold and lonely. Each dark alleyway held its secrets. Some peered out occasionally, bringing more darkness into each corner. Shadow continued on silently ahead. Just walking.

~

"Oh finally, math lectures are sooooo boring!" Natalie yawned, not that she listened to the lectures anyway. She always just sat back on her phone, either texting or watching videos. After stretching her arms in front of herself, she began to walk, her groupies had just split ways, she wasn't far from her home either. Thoughts rode on her mind about the day before. She shrugged, continuing through the streets, a shadow caught her eye. Natalie turned to face the shadow, a silhouette hunched over in the alleyway beside her. "That's odd." She groaned, usually she would of just continued ahead, but something made her change her mind. She walked over to the silhouette, instantly taking note of the blood around the figure, once drawing closer, she noticed exactly what and who the silhouette was. She slide her phone open, dialing her father.


	2. Earlier days | Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really much to say here, this one's short, yep, that's all I can think of.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here for the night Shadow?" Yarite had calmed down from the avoided incident before hand, but he knew that Shadow's problems weren't over just yet. She still had to walk back to her current foster home, alone, in the dark. "I'm sure your carers wouldn't mind..."  
But she just shook her head softly. "Thanks, but no thanks." The smallest smile peered over the edge of her pale lips. "These ones gave me curfew..."  
"Aww shucks... Well, can't keep them waiting now can you?" Yarite had known Shadow since they were young, one of Yarite's parents were a foster carers, they had custody of Shadow for a few weeks. Until a false complaint, Shadow was taken off of them. The best family she had had yet. But nerveless, she had always wondered why she was in foster care, all she knew was that her parents could not take care of her at all for one reason or another. She knew their names, Edward Yumi and Laura Yumi, she had a single document of them, their names, and her name. That's all she had. She was given to the foster agency just after birth, from there, she spend each week with a new family, some good, some bad. Her first memory of a foster home was when she was about four, she was quivering in a corner, she had just watched a break into their foster home, luckily her dark hair helped her to not be spotted by them. The flashes of bright red blood spattered across the walls and floor was scaring to a young child. A few minutes after, the authorities arrived, Shadow was the only one still alive, three other foster children and the carers. This wasn't the first time she'd seen blood like this, she had been attacked by multiple foster homes, she was never one to speak lots, and that irritated someone of the foster parents. She often had bruises and cuts from not speaking. But some of the families wanted her to stay silent.   
"Thank you Yarite, see you tomorrow." Shadow ended her sentence with a wave. She adjusted her white hoodie hood around her neck, it wasn't cold enough for her hood to be fully up, but the chill of spring still had a bite. She walked about four blocks before her phone buzzed, she flicked the screen, accidentally accepting the incoming call from one of her foster parents. Reflectively, she moved her phone away, as yelling instantly boomed from her phones speaker. Shadow groaned lightly, as she waited for the yelling to stop; it didn't. "I'm going." She didn't know if they heard her soft voice, but stuff them, she thought. As she slid her phone screen sidewards, it went black. She hung up mid rant. She turned, looking back the way Yarite's place was. Glancing at her phone again, wondering if she should turn back and go to his place, she knew he'd let her stay the night, but still, she'd bothered him too much already. She sighed, continuing walking ahead in silence. 

~

She walked at a calm pace into the school grounds. avoiding eye contact with everyone. Her morning had started just perfectly... She ended up walking around till all hours, then spent a little time on her phone, till it went flat, no light, no alarm, no contact to Yarite either. She didn't get much sleep, next to the cold breeze and the sound of trucks overhead, she spent most of the night under the highway bridge. She didn't have her uniform, but she hoped the school nurse would lend her yet another. She tried to keep the fact she was a 16 year old foster child a secret, but rumors spread like wildfire in a small town. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, she jumped, reflexively flinching her shoulder away and elbowing at the hand. He ducked, waving his hands in surrender.   
"Me! It's me Shadow!" Yarite pleaded for his safety. He sighed softly, standing back up. "I went to your current place, they said you hadn't returned... I got worried, where were you Shadow?" Shadow instantly slapped her hand over his mouth, slightly flushed from embarrassment. She glinted at him, throwing her hand in her pockets, heading towards the school sick bay. Yarite followed close behind. He spoke quietly, hoping only Shadow could hear. "You slept out again, didn't you?" Shadow didn't verbally respond, she only nodded slightly. "You know my door is always open... Right...?" Before he got a response, the bell rang to signify the start of classes. Shadow had already gone ahead. They split ways from there, Shadow's first class, luckily, was a free block. She scurried quickly into the office area, where she was greeted by the school nurse, Haruka Powaze, medium length blonde hair which sparkled in the sunlight. Her perfect, natural bold lips went from her usual smile to a cornered pout at the sight of Shadow.   
"Miss Yumi... This way dear." Haruka held an arm out to Shadow, leading Shadow onto her office. Shutting the door just after they had both entered, Shadow leaned against a wall. "Take a seat, i'll get you another uniform. Did you have dinner?"  
Shadow shook her head silently, she didn't want Haruka to go through extra work just for her, but she was starving, she hadn't eaten since the day before last. As quickly as she expected, she heard a small kettle start to boil.  
"You were suppose to be in Haywell Lane, right?" Haruka kneeled down to the cupboard next to the stainless steel sink. She reached through it, looking deep inside the white cupboard. "You like chicken?"  
"I don't mind." Shadow spoke soft, the warm air in the nurse's office was pleasant, much warmer than the underpass under the highway bridge. "...Thank you, Haruka."   
"No problem, Shadow..." For a moment there was an awkward silence while Haruka poured the hot water into the two mugs that she already had ready set out. "You know-" Before she could finish her sentence, Shadow groaned lightly. Everytime she left a home, Haruka and Yarite would act the same way. She was sick of it. "I'm 16, not 6. I can look out for myself Haruka..." She threw her hands in her pockets and headed for the door.   
"Shadow, wait, please. I was only going to stay that if you want some money for anything, that I'd be glad to lend you some..." The last time Haruka said **Give** instead of **Lend** to Shadow, it only made things worse between them. But still, Shadow shook her head lightly, proceeding out of the office, continuing out of the school ground in general. She pulled her hood up, adjusting it over her face. She walked for a while, alone with her thoughts. Should she go back to the agency? Or just sleep out again. Either way, the streets were cold and lonely. Each dark alleyway held its secrets. Some peered out occasionally, bringing more darkness into each corner. Shadow continued on silently ahead. Just walking.

~

"Oh finally, math lectures are sooooo boring!" Natalie yawned, not that she listened to the lectures anyway. She always just sat back on her phone, either texting or watching videos. After stretching her arms in front of herself, she began to walk, her groupies had just split ways, she wasn't far from her home either. Thoughts rode on her mind about the day before. She shrugged, continuing through the streets, a shadow caught her eye. Natalie turned to face the shadow, a silhouette hunched over in the alleyway beside her. "That's odd." She groaned, usually she would of just continued ahead, but something made her change her mind. She walked over to the silhouette, instantly taking note of the blood scent around the figure, once drawing closer, she noticed exactly what and who the silhouette was. She slide her phone open, dialing her father.   
"Father, I need the doctors."


End file.
